1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package having a package substrate, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having a package substrate including a blocking member.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips can be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) in the form of a semiconductor package.
The semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip, a package substrate, conductive wires, a molding member and external terminals. The semiconductor chip may be mounted on the package substrate. The conductive wires may electrically connect the semiconductor chip with the package substrate. The molding member may be disposed on the package substrate and the semiconductor chip and may cover the conductive wires. The external terminals may be mounted on the package substrate.
The molding member may be formed using a mold die that may have a cavity receiving the semiconductor chip and the package substrate. A molding material may be introduced into the cavity to form the molding member.
In the molding process, the molding material needs to be prevented from moving into regions of the package substrate where the external terminals are mounted. The molding member needs to be formed without voids therein.